Hidden Lovers
by RavenUchiha136
Summary: Pein and Konan have known each other since they were mere children, and over the many years, have come to harbour a deep, unspoken love for each other. On a rainy night, simple things hcan have the greatest effect in peaceful moments... Oneshot, Rated M for mature content


The rain was relentless in Amegakure, as it was expected to be. The inhabitants were used to it by now— it was uncommon for there to be a day without rain. Some days it was merciful, however, today was not one of them. Thunder rolled in the clouds, frightening young ones and causing them to rush to their parent's sides. The day was nearing its end, shop lights flickering to life and children being called for bed. The bustling streets were diminishing to just a few passing villagers, and now was the time that the drunks came out. It was a peaceful village, for the most part. What village would by anything but peaceful, with not only a God, but also an Angel watching over?

The blue haired woman stood on the balcony of the tallest tower in the rain, where it was rumored that the God himself kept himself. Of course, the only one who was really sure of this was her. She lifted her gaze to the skies, letting the rain drizzle down upon her face. A smile graced her lips tonight, something that was quite unusual for the normally stoic woman. It had been an unusually good day for her; she hadn't been troubled with haunting memories of her past. Tonight, she only remembered the times of when her, Nagato, and Yahiko were all alive and well, and more importantly, together. The ghost of a chuckle roused from her lips when one memory in particular came to mind. Just picturing herself in that stupid frog outfit made her smile more so. She was lost in her own thoughts, comforting thoughts, ones that warmed her frozen heart.

A certain orange haired individual resided in the tallest tower in the village Amegakure. Outside was pouring with relentless rain, with loud rumblings of thunder and bright flashes of lightening. This was his rain, which allowed him to know just who and what was in the town. Sitting cross-legged in an almost meditative position, Pein closed his eyes, the perfect image of tranquility as he listened to the sound of the rain and the rare, faint laughter from Konan.

It hadn't been this calm since he was with Jiraiya, when Yahiko, Konan and him were traveling together. All those troubling thoughts and memories had all but left him for that one blissful moment, and it was seemingly nice to feel somewhat calm for once.

For when you are God, you never really get time to take a step back and think.

Konan hadn't realized how long she had been standing out in the rain until she lifted her hands to her cloak and felt the wetness that caused it to stick to her skin like glue. She pulled carefully at the fabric, letting it fall back into place once she got a feel of how soaked she was. Others may complain about the rain, but it was different for her. For her, it was relaxing, comforting too, because she knew why this rain was falling. Though now she had begun to feel the chill of being exposed to the coldness for too long, and retreated back into the tower.

Though it may not look it, it was cozy. It was reserved and private, and Konan could always flee to this place when she needed to be with her thoughts. However now, as her amber eyes fell upon the figure of her partner, she wasn't seeking solitude. She could almost feel his relaxation radiating from his body, and it caused another foreign smile to pull at her lips. People who experienced as much sadness and sorrow as these two, never got blissful moments such as these. So when they did, they enjoyed them to their fullest.

"Relaxing?" Her voice called out to her orange haired partner, a certain calmness underlying her tone of voice. She drew closer to his seated position, lifting a hand to tuck a few wet strands behind her ear.

Opening one eye slowly, a slight smile graced Pein's lips as he regarded his blue haired friend with violet ringed eyes. "Mm, it is nice to enjoy a moment like this." He replied.

He gave a small sigh before leaning back against the wall and staring up at the ceiling. The place wasn't overly elaborate, nor was it decked out with decorations, but instead rather simple and homey or cozy if you like. Setting his hands in his lap loosely, the orange haired man closed his eyes once more, content with the fact that Konan was near him, it was peaceful, and he could hear his beloved rain.

The blue haired woman stood for a moment, eyes on Pein's ringed orbs. It was nice to see him smile. In fact, she couldn't remember the last she had seen a smile, a genuine smile. She stepped closer, the sound of her footsteps being drowned out by the rain. She slid down the wall next to him, legs stretched out in front of her. It was considerably warmer inside, and her cloak had begun to try already.

"It's been a long time since I've seen you smile." She commented in a very soft voice, almost as if she hadn't intended for him to hear it. Neither of them was very talkative, they didn't need to be. They knew each other so well, that words were always left unsaid. But tonight was different; tonight she wanted to voice herself.

Tilting his head towards her slowly, he murmured "As has it been a long time since you laughed..." It was true, neither of them spoke much as there was not really much to talk about, but the silence matched their demeanor.

He pulled his left leg up to his chest and let the other one slide out in front of him on the side closest to Konan. It was a more comfortable and relaxed position, and he could really lose any formalities they had between them, and simply be friends.

The woman smiled once more at his words, and silence filled the room again. Her hands were motionless in her lap, palms facing the ceiling. Her gaze downcast to her lap, more memories flooding her mind. It was then that one memory surfaced that unsettled the peaceful serenity of the night. It was inevitable, every peaceful memory was soon followed by one that was upsetting.

"Do you remember the promise we made, that one day, we would find Jiraiya-sensei and we would all meet back at our hide-out?" She lifted her gaze, amber eyes analyzing his face. He had always been hard to read, but she wanted to be sure her comment didn't upset him as she had upset herself.

Pein gave no bodily reaction, albeit for a slight twitch of his cheek as he replied, "Yes... I prefer not to recall that too much though..." Jiraiya... His old sensei that he had not thought of in a while. Back when Yahiko and Konan had trained with him... Back when they were happy. Truly happy for once in their short lives that had been so full of sadness and pain...

He blew a little air at some hair that fell into his eye, but it stubbornly refused to go anywhere but there. With an exasperated sigh, he let it be and continued to sit still, but his thoughts were a little more troubled, filled with painful memories...

From the reaction that was given, Konan knew her words had troubled him. She had been selfish to disturb his peaceful thoughts with her darker ones, and so she fell silent again. She patted the sleeves of her cloak, testing the dryness of them. With a slight brow furrow she gathered her hands in her lap again, trying to occupy her mind with peaceful images as she had done before.

Amber eyes glimpsed over to her orange haired friend, the distress obvious though he did not show it. Carefully she lifted her left palm up to his hair, fingers smoothing the strands back that had fallen out of place. It was more than what it seemed, however. It was a gentle gesture, coupled with a faint smile. "There." She spoke up quietly, knowing it had been bothering him.

"Thank you Konan... I appreciate it..." He thanked her, voice quiet. He caught her hand gently as she began to move it away and just held it quietly for a moment.

The orange haired male opened his violet eyes and held her amber gaze for a little too. It had been a long time since he had experienced somebody's willing touch, and the warmth and sensation was somewhat... Nice, to be with somebody else. It helped take his mind off the troubling thoughts that had arisen since her last comment.

Pein had always had a little thing for his blue haired companion, but had never really expressed it, because he really didn't know how to. Every little origami piece she made him made his normally cold heart skip a beat, every rare smile she gave him made his world brighten slightly, and her laughter was like the pleasant ringing of bells on a warm spring's afternoon...

Konan was a little startled when her hand didn't make it to her lap. Instead, it was caught in the gentle hold of her partner, something he had never before done. For a brief moment she stared at their hands, how hers was much smaller than his, just enough to fit snugly in his palm. Her small, thin fingers curled around his hand, thumb over his knuckles. She was unsure why exactly, but his touch warmed her and she again felt at ease. She gently squeezed his palm, letting him know that she had appreciated the gesture.

Her eyes held a solid gaze with his ringed orbs, and unknowing to her, the faintest of pink had begun to spread over her cheeks. The angel was at a loss for words, afraid of her own voice. Eventually she pulled her gaze away, though a smile remained.

With a start, he was about to remove his hand when she held it in hers, and gave a gentle squeeze. His mouth dropped open slightly and he blinked a few times before smiling a little back at her. Nothing had felt so right or so perfect in a long time. Their hands were like a perfect fit, her more delicate and slender fingers fitting in between his rougher ones.

Tucking some damp, loose hair behind her ear, he said, "Returning the favor."

A content sigh left the woman's lips, as she leaned back a little and let her body slouch somewhat. She liked how she could revert to her old persona around him; it was so easy for her. Not only did she have him beside her, but she also had the sound of his rain to soothe her troubled mind. Carefully, she let her body lean against his, bringing their still coupled hands down between their bodies. She had no reason to speak again, as usual, and closed her eyes to enjoy the calming moment.

Leaning his head gently on hers, he too closed his eyes and allowed himself to revel in and savor the warmth the two created. Her soft blue hair was vaguely fragrant of sweet flowers, something fitting for her personality he thought. It was a rare pleasure, and if he could have stopped time right there and then, he would have. There was something beautiful about this feeling he had inside. Unfamiliar with it, there were no simple words of phrases to describe it.

It was warm and bubbly, at the same as being soothing and comforting. It was like home, yet something new as well. _'If only, if only...' _Pein thought to himself. _'This should be the meaning of forever.'_

As Konan nestled her head onto his offered shoulder, she again had such peaceful memories surface. For now they weren't a god or an angel, nor a criminal or a leader. They were human, normal people. Her thumb gingerly brushed over his knuckles, and butterflies claimed her stomach. She was as close as she could be to him, and yet she had a strong desire to be closer. "Tonight is for us." She spoke up in a soft tone of voice, her words carefully chosen. She wanted him to know that whatever feelings he may be having, she too, was experiencing.

". . . Konan. . ." He said nothing else, for there was no need to. That one word, her name, held so much meaning, so much emotion, so many memories, it was impossible to express it any other way. If she was feeling this way then... Maybe, just maybe... Removing his head from the top of hers, he tilted her chin up softly, cupping it in the palm of his hand and leaned in a little hesitantly at first, gently pressing his lips against hers in a tender kiss.

The kiss had startled Konan, but she was pleasantly surprised by it. Never had she thought she would be here tonight, in the comfort of his arms, sharing a kiss. But it held so much gentleness to it, that only someone victim of love could deliver a kiss so powerful. Her eyelids fluttered shut, and she leaned into the kiss, letting her lips move in unison with his for a few brief moments. When she pulled away, her cheeks were flushed and her lips were slightly parted. Her mouth lingered just an inch or more away from his, her body shifting slightly to face him more. "You.. Why?" She asked, even though it didn't need to be said.

A heavy silence hung in the air for a few moments, like a thick veil. Quiet words spoken in a husky voice broke the magic moment. Who knew three simple words could so easily shatter a world and bring out a new, brightly coloured one. "I love you."

His words caused her breathing to catch in her throat. Her heart felt as if it had stopped beating, and the porcelain paleness of her cheeks reddened considerably. She almost couldn't believe what she was hearing, the words replaying over and over like a record player. "You.. You love me?" She repeated his words in a questioning tone of voice, her amber eyes wide. She felt such a sense of tranquility and happiness all at once she almost felt faint.

Eyes wandered over his face, which looked so young, so vulnerable with that blush on his cheeks. She swallowed hard, not trusting her own voice to speak. "And I, love you." She finally spoke, her voice trembling and soft. It had been so overwhelming for her, but she was more than certain about her feelings for him. The way she was so easily comforted by his voice, how she trembled beneath his touch... All signs of the deep love she felt towards her orange haired partner.

Swallowing the lump in his throat, he looked up at her again. Pein could hardly believe she'd just told him that she too had feelings. Love. For him. A shiver ran up and down his spine, but it was rather nice, like a pleasant shock. He traced a finger down her jaw line and looked back into her eyes, smiling again with his head tilted to the side slightly.

His smile was something that was so foreign yet welcoming. She had longed to see him smile again for so long, and now that she was the cause behind the smile, it made her even happier. Words couldn't describe how the blue haired woman felt at this very moment. She nestled her head against his chest, just beneath his chin. "So this is what it's like to experience.. Peace." She finally spoke in a hushed tone of voice, eyes closing again.

Slowly, he stroked her blue hair in a comforting motion. Peaceful indeed it was, but it was also something much more.

It was almost as if the two had been lost in a deep, dark forest, a forest called 'Sadness'. There was only pain and despair, loss and loneliness. Eventually, as they had found their. Eventually as they had found their mentor Jiraiya, it had seemed brighter. A whole lot nicer. When he left, it became dark again. Now, sitting together, it was as if they had at last found inner peace. Tranquility. Serenity.

Pein's chest rose and fell softly with each breath he took and the damp fabric of Konan's cloak was cool and relieving on his skin. Draping an arm loosely around his partner's shoulders, the orange haired man once again rested his chin on her head.

The comfortable silence was relaxing for the blue haired Shinobi, and more so relaxing was being in Pein's arms. The cloak she wore was still damp, however. She pushed off from the wall just a little, and pulled the cloak from her body. She placed it next to her and resumed the previous position she was in, nestled against his side and bathing in the serenity of the moment. "I would have never become the woman I am today had it none been for you." She spoke up after a long moment of silence, the faintest of smiles pulling at her lips.

"As would I not be the man I am today, had it not been for you." His rich, deep voice echoed slightly in the empty tower. Who would have thought... God and Angel, together in their little Heaven. Pein drew a repeated pattern on Konan's shoulder, a smile tugging at the corners of his mouth too. They could have been there a few moments, hours, even days but he would not have cared. Like a key in a lock, they fitted together perfectly in unique contrast.

His voice sent a chill down her spine, but one that was welcomed. The voice she had heard so often, the soft, yet deep velvety touch it had. She had always loved it. Her amber eyes cast their gaze onto his lips, those lips that were so inviting.. Slowly she felt herself shift closer to him, chin angled up so her gaze locked onto his face. Her lips gingerly met with his again, and she melted into the touch. It just felt so.. Right, with them. The missing piece had finally been found.

Leaning into the kiss, he placed a hand to her cheek and kissed back. As his eyes fluttered shut, he bit gently on her lower lip, teasing, tantalizing. This was closer than they ever had been before, together in each other's embrace, sharing a gift like this. Breaking the kiss for a slight moment, not wanting to spoil the mood, he said quietly "Konan, whatever happens... I want you to stay with me.. By my side, safe... Please..." Pein always tried to be strong for her, be the one she could count on, but in truth, without her he was nothing.

She had melted into the kiss entirely, her lips moving in perfect unison with his, a faint blush dusting her cheeks. She had never imagined they would share something like this, but she was so pleased it had all worked out like this. Disappointed when the kiss was ended so soon, she exhaled with a shaky breath and gazed up into his ringed eyes. Her pools of amber held so much emotion.. Love, serenity, lust.. But also the pain she had shared with him for so long. In response to his plea, her palm went to cup his cheek and her thumb rolled over his flesh gingerly. "I won't ever leave your side." She promised, her tone of voice firm so as to let him know she meant it.

"Thank you..." Trailing off, he kissed her again to show that he really meant it. He trembled a little under her touch, and moved closer again, hand trailing down her hips, feeling the natural curve of her body, the way she moved with such grace and elegance, her soft, even breathing, the heat of her flushed cheeks. He could only assume his cheeks too were red with blush.

It only took the exchange of a few words between to two for Pein to feel so much, and the orange haired man just knew that night was something special…

She instantly welcomed the kiss, her hands tentatively moving up and grasping his short, spiky hair. Her lips parted just slightly, inhaling with a sharp gasp of air when his hands moved along her frame. She shivered and ran her tongue along his bottom lip, though all of her actions were mildly hesitant, as if she were afraid she would go to far with what she was doing. She pressed her small frame against his broader one, eyes closing. For the first time she really felt at ease, and at peace with her feelings towards him.

Pein paused in the kiss briefly as he hands hovered over the top button of her shirt, looking into her eyes and wordlessly asking if she felt comfortable with it. His breath came out in short little gasps every now and then as he was still becoming familiar with all the sensual feelings of her body against his, lips and tongue exploring his own mouth.

Eye shadow covered eyelids fluttered open when she felt a hand on her blouse. A timid blush spread over her cheeks, a new, shyer side of herself surfacing now. She nodded her head slowly, her body now turned towards him entirely. She had loved before but had never experienced anything like this; every touch was like an explosion, and every kiss she never wanted to end. She captured his lips in another kiss, however this one held a new sort of feeling behind it, as her hands traveled down his cloaked chest.

Slowly and almost hesitantly, he undid the buttons and slipped the blouse gently off his partner's shoulders, exposing pale, untouched skin. She was stunning in the pale light, almost like a porcelain doll as he too shed his cloak and discarded it to one side, although not touching his shirt. Pein's gaze was so soft and tender, expressing love and care for this woman as never before. Looking at him, it wouldn't seem such a display of emotions was possible.

Should it have been any other man trying to unclothe her, she wouldn't allow it. But this was her love, the person she had shared her entire life with. Everything fell into place perfectly with them, including this. A little more confident and bold now, the angel maneuvered herself around to sit in front of him, facing him. She crawled between his legs, hands centered on his chest. Her eyes locked with his violet hues, a certain false innocence held in her amber pools. She closed in on the exposed neck of her lover, lips carefully yet lustfully moving along the flesh of his collarbone.

He felt an incredible need, a lust for her, even though she was right there. A small gasp escaped his mouth as she touched and kissed sensitive skin, and his kissed back, leaving a wet trail of kisses from her ear lobe down her neck.

Though it was cold and raining outside, there was a golden heat emanating between the two partners that seemed to warm the entire room. All that mattered was right there and then, her touch and her being. Three words echoed around his mind. _'Love, Peace, Konan.' _There was no need for anything else.

His touch became a little more possessive as he undid the clasp of her bra and slipped it off, breathing in her ear "You're so beautiful..."

Her movements became slightly more heated and driven by lust when she felt his fingers working on her bra clasp. He husky whispering cause a shiver to crawl down her spine, accompanied with goosebumps. She looked up to him, her gaze loving and lusting all in one. She pressed herself against his front, a hand running down his clothed chest, gripping the fabric and pulling it up, signaling that she wanted it off.

She couldn't imagine doing this with anyone but him, she just wanted to show him how much she really did love him. How much tension had grown between the two, it was all about to explode and she an anxiously awaited it.

He guided her slender hands and carelessly discarded the shirt to one side, not really caring where exactly it ended up. There was a strange urge to say those magic words again, just for the sheer exhilarating rush of feeling. "I... love you..."

Those words were so passionately spoken that she couldn't help but blush deeply.. Not only that, but the actions between the two were causing her to blush, as well. Now that his shirt was off, she took a moment to admire his chest.. Her fingers glided up from his stomach to his collarbone, dancing along just below his neck. Her eyes met his, and she spoke those certain words that made her heart want to explode out of her chest.. "I love you, too.." Her voice was soft, but it was clear that she wanted to feel him more.. She moved in, sealing another deep kiss with the man that she would now think of as her lover.

Shivers of pleasure ran up and down the orange haired man's spine as her slender fingers made contact with his collarbone, and he returned the favour, caressing his lover's pale, soft white skin along her cheeks, down her neck and chest. His lips moved in motion with her ruby red ones and his hands explored her body, moving lower and lower until he hooked his thumb into the top of underwear. Pein's other hand fondled the pink nub of her breast, pinching and nipping on her neck and lips at the same time. The man's breath was coming out in short pants due to the explicit love being made between him and his blue haired lover, and he was starting to sweat, but none of it mattered, as it paled in companion to the sensations of the night.

A chaste kiss followed his earlier movements as he started instinctively pulling at the last clothing on Konan's body while her hands were guided to his own pants. As he ravaged her mouth with his tongue, an organ that had never really proved much particular use before, Pein wanted to pleasure the blue-haired woman further. Never having done anything even remotely similar to this before, his surprisingly smooth hands wandered down her soft skin until he found her pink lady lips, already wet with her own juices in anticipation. Hearing the elicit moans that escaped Konan's lips, the first thought that came to mind was 'I must be doing something right..' Followed shortly after by 'Should continue...?' Quickly finding her clit, he flicked it gently and experimentally.

Thrusting his fingers into her, he felt the muscled walls contract around them as he pushed it a few times. It was an ecstatic feeling that only she could create within him. "K-Konan..." He whispered. Her name was all he could manage at the current time with the feelings rushing though, and he could only assume as the night moved on, that effervescent happiness would continue to bubble and build up inside his toned chest. Gazing into her amber orbs lovingly, he could barely wait for what would happen next.

Konan's own tongue began to wrestle with his when I pushed into her mouth, exploring and savoring the taste of him. She lifted her hips just a little to assist him In removing such pesky clothing, lowering herself down into his lap. She could never picture herself doing this with anyone else. Nor would she want to be sharing this moment with anyone but him.. Her god.

When she felt pressure against her clit, a shocked moan left her lips and was muffled by the kiss they shared. The intense feeling of pleasure that shook her entire being was so exhilarating.. And it only got better when his fingers slid between her wet folds, being pulled in by her tightness. "N-nngh.." She groaned, at first it was mildly painful but that was soon replaced by pleasure. Now she was focused on pleasuring him just as he was doing for her.. Her hand dipped under his cloth pants, giving his erection a taunting squeeze, another moan leaving her lips and being swallowed by his mouth.

He froze for a moment as she eased some of the tension in his rock-hard erection, then moaned deeply. It felt so unbelievably good. Pein continued his earlier actions, knowing it pleasured her, helping her remove his pants. They were just another obstruction in the way of their feelings. Shuffling underneath her, the pressure of her up against him so close was amazing, her lithe figure so fitted and perfect for his.

Konan knew she had done something right when a husky moan left his lips. She was now fumbling with the lining of his pants, wanting them off as soon as possible. If he could make her feel this good with just his hands, she couldn't begin to imagine how good he could make her feel in other ways. She eventually was able to remove his pants with his aide, all the while never breaking the intimate kiss they shared. She had never felt so close to anyone in her life, only him. Once his erection was free of it's confines, she curled her small fingers around it, giving it one slow stroke, in hopes of exciting him further. A moan left her lips yet again, her breathing escalating even further.

As the blue-haired angel wrapped her fingers around his wet member, a loud groan rumbled in his throat, the relieved tension an amazing feeling, a little pre-cum dribbling down the tip. He could never create this feeling within himself when erect; only Konan could. "M-more..." he whispered, damp orange hair plastered to his forehead. Panting into her mouth, he continued to thrust in and out with his fingers, removing them once they were covered in her juices, lubricating the area in apprehension for the moment in which he would enter her body. Soon, the foreplay would be over, and the real fun would begin.

A moan, which was considerably louder than the previous, left her mouth this time, her body shifting just slightly, hips bucking into his touch. When he begged for more she complied right away, using her thumb to scoop up the little dribble of pre cum, spreading it over his member to give her hand an easier time with stroking his length. She was hardly able to keep up with the kiss anymore, her mouth now lingering just an inch from his. With half-lidded eyes she gazed down between them, amazed at the way he was able to make her feel. She continued to stroke his erection, gaining momentum though she was sure not to go too fast.

"I... Want you..." he moaned as she sped up the pace. His hips bucked in time with her stroking, an uncontrollably pleasured response that only served to intensify the ilicit feelings. Shuffling slightly underneath her, Pein gently maneuvered Konan so that she was underneath him, staring onto her intense amber eyes with his violet orbs.

When Konan felt their position shift a little, her breathing caught in her throat and a warm sensation settled in the pit of her stomach. The fore play had definitely led to her anticipation being nearly unbearable, and she wanted him so badly it was actually beginning to ache.

"Then take me.." She breathed out finally, the hand that had been stroking him moving up his chest, marveling his sculpted form. Her fingertips danced along the indentations of his muscles, until both hands had found their way at his shoulder blades, where they remained. Her amber eyes were burning with an intense need for him, her gaze locked with his.

Violet eyes locked with her intense amber optics, trembling under her exploring fingers. Without another moment of hesitation, he entered her; a strong thrust was all it took to break the hymen barrier. When he heard her hiss of pain, a hushed whisper of "It'll be okay..." calmed her and a slow rocking motion, back and forth, in and out, started in motion.

Hot puffs of warm breath condensed into little clouds in the colder air, but the pair barely noticed while caught up in the moment. Their hips locked and pressed up against each other with each thrust, her tuft of soft blue pubic hair tickling his nether regions.

The pain was a small price to pay for the pleasure that soon followed his penetration. She winced, but after a few slow and steady thrusts, her body grew accustomed to the new, foreign feeling. Before she knew it, her toes were curling and her eyes were rolling to the back of her head. Nothing had ever felt so incredible. She couldn't control the moans that left her lips, nor the way her hips lifted off the floor just enough to meet him half way with each thrust.

"M-mmm.." She moaned out sensually, her legs wrapping around his waist, ankles hooking at the small of his back. Her heels dug into his flesh, and her hands tangled themselves in his bright orange hair. She had never needed anything as badly as she needed him now.

Groaning in pleasure, he slowly sped up the pace, her name drawn from his lips many a time. His fingers dug into her flesh firmly, but not painfully, tightening to steady himself as he rocked back an forth into her, deeper each time. Konan's soft blue hair fell over his fingertips, her glazed amber eyes meeting his every so often and they both knew how close they were to the edge of ultimate pleasure. The anticipation of the orgasm sent his body trembling in his rhythm, pressure building up inside. "I-I'm cumming soon..." he moaned, pushing closer and even deeper until he hit her sweet spot.

Konan's entire body was trembling by now, the foreplay only adding to the experience she shared with him. His name left her lips in a moan, eyes rolling to the back of her head on several occasions. Her toes curled to the point of it being painful, her nails raking down his sculpted chest. She felt her muscles tighten and contract around his shaft, her hips clashing with his on each thrust.

"M-..me too.." she breathed out between moans and gasps, biting her bottom lip and fighting off her orgasm, wanting the night to last forever.

Unable to fight off the inevitable any longer, a final push drove him deep inside of his partner, a pleasurable pause and uncomfortable tension build-up before he came, juices flowing back out a little from the force of the ejaculation. Dripping down between their legs, it flowed warm and viscous, reminding the two what living really was. His striking optics rolled back into his head, veiled by thin sheets of parchment skin which served as eyelids, nails clawing into skin and flesh as the orgasm took over his bodily functions. It left him shaking, trembling and gasping for air, but extremely satisfied at the same time. For all his stamina, due to him being unaccustomed to the first time, most likely the experience would happen only once more at the most that night. Pein held his lover close, licking at her lips gently. Toying with her labret piercing, a gentle hand tucked damp, blue hair behind her ear. "K-konan... Mmm..." the orange-haired man moaned.

The two lay there for an unknown number of hours, body against body, skin slick with the perspiration of love. Dim light of morning began to filter through the window, but neither made a move to get up or change positions, content to simple listen to the pitter-patter of rain.

As God and Angel, there were many things to do in a town ruled by the two, but it didn't mean that the two could not escape every now and then. A blissful paradise where only the two of them existed; no pain, no loss, no memories of hurt. Just the day ahead, living for the moment... Love.


End file.
